Solitude
by Kaira Kon
Summary: Kai fala dos seus sentimentos por Tyson, ele qual namora com Hilary. Como será que tudo vai acabar? Será que Kai conseguirá confessar os seus sentimentos... ou prefere a morte?


I'm back! xD Gomen estar a demorar com o capitulo da outra fic é que sabe... tive provas globais... pois...tortura mortal x.x

A minha mãe até queria emuldurar o minha prova de EV! Pra que? Não tive assim tanto! Apenas 95 u.u'

Mas ainda vou demorar o pouco com os capitulos, mas vou tentar postar antes de dia 21 deste mês pois tenho exames... TORTURA!... continuando...

Esta foi a 1º one-shot, song-fic yaoi que escrevi n.n ou seja... ficou uma porcaria como as outras u.u enfim... mas esta foi pra compensar os dias em que tive global n.n''

I hope you like it n.n

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Solitude**

_**How many times have you told me… you love her… **_

_**As many times as I wanted to tell you the truth…**_

_**How long have I stood here… beside you…**_

_**I lived through you… You looked through me…**_

**Kai's POV**

Mais um dia de tortura…

Por que é que isto tem que ser assim? Por que é que não te posso ter?

Como se fosse tão fácil como falar…

"_Eu amo-a…"_

Este é o teu desabafo diário…ele qual uma tortura diário para mim…

A cada dia que passa desejo-te mais… mas sei que és inalcançável

Por que razão gosto de ti?

Será que é a ironia do destino? Ou é um castigo por tudo o que fiz a vocês?

Deve ser…

Eu mereço-o…

Tínhamos ódio um pelo outro…

Mas isso mudou…

Desde que me salvaste naquele dia…

Os meus sentimentos por ti mudaram…

Que irónico…

Quando estás com ela esqueceste de tudo e de todos…

Inclusive de mim…

O teu amigo…

Hunf… "amigo"… é a única coisa que posso ser em relação a ti…

Enquanto que na minha mente e coração somos amantes…

_**Oh solitude...**_

_**Still with me is only you…**_

_**Oh solitude…**_

_**I can't stay away from you…**_

Chego a casa… mal entro pela porta, os meus empregados vêm ter comigo…

Têm sempre motivos estúpidos para me fazer ocupado….

Mas não quero saber de nada…

Digo para ninguém me perturbar e fecho-me no quarto…

É o único sitio em que posso estar sozinho…

O único sitio onde posso pensar em ti sem que o meu avô me prive dos meus sentimentos…

É verdade…ele sabe… maldita hora em que ele foi descobrir!

Disse que eu era uma vergonha…

Como se eu já não fosse desde o inicio…

Sou uma nódoa… a ovelha negra da família…

Mas por mais que tente… os meus sentimentos por ti não mudam…

Como as vezes detesto isto…

_**How many time have I done this… to myself…**_

_**How long will it take before I see…**_

_**When will this hole in my heart… be mended?**_

_**Who now is left alone…but me? **_

Adoro isto… faz-me sentir tão bem…

É tão bom sentir o sangue a escorrer pelos meus pulsos…

Esta dor faz-me esquecer os meus problemas…

Faz-me esquecer que sou um falhado…

Que sou um baka apaixonado…

Mas demasiado frio e orgulhoso para admiti-lo!

Sou um desgraçado…

Como me pude apaixonar por alguém do mesmo sexo que eu?

Ainda por cima apaixonei-me por ti?

E depois… ainda falta ela…

Ela tinha que dificultar tudo…

Ela tinha que ser a tua namorada…

_**Oh solitude…**_

_**Forever me and forever you…**_

_**Oh solitude**_

_**Only you…only true…**_

Eu não mereço ficar com ninguém…

O meu destino é ficar sozinho…

Sempre foi…

Sempre estive sozinho…

Desde pequeno…

Nunca tive amigos…

Até te conhecer…

Viver na solidão…

A minha única companheira…

Mas… será que vou aguentar…?

Será que não vou a loucura por te amar?

Não sei… apenas o destino dirá…

Mas já não acredito nele…

Não acredito em nada…

Só quero estar sozinho…

_**Everyone leaves stranded…**_

_**Forgotten…**_

_**Abandoned…**_

_**Left behind…**_

Quero desaparecer…

Ficar bem longe de tudo…

Quero morrer…

Isso… morrer…

Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Assim tudo acabava…

Já não haveria noites de choro…

Noites de lamentações…

Como é que tu ficarias?

Bem… tenho a certeza…

Poderias viver a tua vida descansado…

Sem preocupações…

Apenas tu…e ela…

Finalmente poderão ficar juntos…

Sem ter-me no caminho como um obstáculo…

_**i can't stay here another night…**_

_**your secret admirer…**_

_**who could it be?**_

Tenho pena que não te vá ver mais…

Mas assim será melhor para todos…

Não vou fazer falta a ninguém…

Alias nunca fiz…

Nunca fui importante…

Era apenas mais um alvo a abater…

Mais de blader para ser derrotado…

Mas agora nem esse trabalho vão ter…

Espero que sejas muito feliz…

Que fiques com a pessoa que amas…

Não me importo com quem seja…

Só quero que fiques bem…

Irónico…

Nunca pensei dizer isto tudo…

O grande Kai Hiwatari…

Mestre do Dranzer…

A chorar por um amor impossível…

Sou um fraco…

**Final de Kai's POV**

_**Oh can't you see?**_

_**All along it was me!**_

_**How can you be so blind!**_

_**As to see right through me…**_

Após isto, Kai, que estava sentado na sua secretária, pousa a caneta sobre a carta que acabara de escrever… aquela carta continha todos os seus sentimentos…

Ele queria que Tyson soubesse de tudo após desaparecer de vez…

Kai: Isto… vai ser muito doloroso… mas não me arrependo… sei que vai ser melhor assim… -senta-se na cama e pega no x-acto com rastos de sangue, que estava em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira – vai ser melhor para tudo… e todos… inclusive para ti… - corta de novo os seus pulsos, desta vez na horizontal e bastante fundo. Depois disto, deixa cair no x-acto no chão e deita-se na cama… saboreando os últimos momentos da sua vida… - Mas apesar disto… tive momentos felizes… com vocês todos… principalmente contigo…. Tyson… - fecha os olhos e desfalece

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ray: Acho isto muito estranho… o Kai disse que iria ter connosco a praia… e ele nunca se atrasa! – correndo em direcção da casa de Kai junto com os outros BladeBreakers

Max: É… algo de mau aconteceu…

Tyson: Claro que aconteceu algo de mal! O Kai não é de faltar a compromissos! Muito menos importantes! Depois refila que eu chego atrasado!

Ray: Mas ele tem razão u.u

Tyson: ¬¬ -chegam a casa de Kai. Logo a porta é aberta pelo empregado

Empregado: Desculpem… mas o menino Kai disse que queria estar sozinho…

Tyson: Pouco me importa o que ele pensa! – vai até ao quarto de Kai e abre violentamente a porta – Kai Hiwa… Kai!

-------------------------------------------------------------

**3 anos depois…**

É um dia frio de Inverno no Japão… as ruas estavam desertas devido a neve acumulada…

Apesar do frio, um jovem com pouco mais de 20 anos encontrava-se no cemitério junto a uma campa, tinhas cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, não era difícil distinguir quem era… pois o boné que ele trazia era inconfundível.

Tyson: Já passaram 3 anos desde que te foste Kai… nem sabes a falta que nos fazes… todos mudaram muito ao saber da tua morte…. O Ray abriu uma escola de beyblade na aldeia dele, e parece que tem os White Tigers a ajudar. O Max está a tomar conta da loja do pai dele… o Kenny está a trabalhar na BBA… e eu… bom.., eu vou ser pai… a Hilary está grávida de 5 meses… e é um rapaz… hm… decidimos pôr-lhe o teu nome… como homenagem… toda a gente achou uma ideia óptima… - sorriu, mas logo se sorriso desapareceu quando meteu a mão no bolso, e tirou de lá uma carta… a mesma carta que Kai havia escrito

…_**:Flashback:…**_

_Ao ouvirem o grito de Tyson, todos correram para o quarto de Kai… deparando-se com um cenário triste e angustiante…_

_Ray: Oh meu… por que?_

_Kenny: Eu não sei…_

_Max(pega na carta que estava sobre a mesa): Hm.. Tyson…_

_Tyson: Sim?_

_Max: Isto é para ti… foi o Kai que escreveu… - entrega a carta a Tyson – Aí explica o motivo…_

_Tyson(lê a carta): Deus… a culpa é toda minha…._

…_**:Fim de Flashback:…**_

Tyson: Admito que…isto ao principio foi um choque para mim… e após este tempo todo… ainda me sinto culpado pela tua morte Kai… . Lamento que os meus sentimentos não tenham sido recíprocos aos teus… e que tenha sido tão cego ao não desconfiar de nada… sou um baka…. Sinto muito a tua falta, sinto falta das nossas discussões, quando refilavas comigo… sinto falta dos nossos combates…. Ninguém se comparava a ti…eras o melhor… é pena que não haja ninguém assim como tu eras…, serás o meu eterno rival…e o meu melhor amigo… adeus… -afasta-se lentamente da campa que nela tinha cravado "Todas as fénixes renascem das cinzas… é só esperar pelo momento certo… pois toda a gente merece uma 2º oportunidade…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwwwwwwwww... acabou... o Kai morreu... paciencia xD

Animem-se raparigas u.ú e lembrem-se...as fenixes renascem sempre por isso... nunca se sabe! xD

A música da fic chama-se Solitude e é dos Evanescence... yay! Evanescence rulez!

u.u como estava a dizer... como estou a fazer uma mangá (desta vez não esqueci o acento Kaina! xD) desta música, ficou com ideias pra uma one-shot n.n

E novidades! Após acabar a **A new future of the neko-jins** vou começar uma fic de Naruto n.n

É... fiquei viciada... o Naruto-kun e o Kakashi-sensei são tãããããoooooo fofos! #n.n#

Bom...espero que tenham gostado da fic... e não se esqueçam das reviews n.n

sayonara!


End file.
